Various process gases may be used in the manufacturing and processing of micro-electronics. In addition, a variety of chemicals may be used in other environments demanding high purity gases, e.g., critical processes, including without limitation microelectronics applications, wafer cleaning, wafer bonding, photolithography mask cleaning, atomic layer deposition, chemical vapor deposition, flat panel displays, disinfection of surfaces contaminated with bacteria, viruses and other biological agents, industrial parts cleaning, pharmaceutical manufacturing, production of nano-materials, power generation and control devices, fuel cells, power transmission devices, and other applications in which process control and purity are critical considerations. In those processes, it is necessary to deliver specific amounts of certain process gases under controlled operating conditions, e.g., temperature, pressure, and flow rate.
For a variety of reasons, gas phase delivery of process chemicals is preferred to liquid phase delivery. For applications requiring low mass flow for process chemicals, liquid delivery of process chemicals is not accurate or clean enough. Gaseous delivery would be desired from a standpoint of ease of delivery, accuracy and purity. One approach is to vaporize the process chemical component directly at or near the point of use. Vaporizing liquids provides a process that leaves heavy contaminants behind, thus purifying the process chemical. Gas flow devices are better attuned to precise control than liquid delivery devices. Additionally, micro-electronics applications and other critical processes typically have extensive gas handling systems that make gaseous delivery considerably easier than liquid delivery. However, for safety, handling, stability, and/or purity reasons, many process gases are not amenable to direct vaporization.
There are numerous process gases used in micro-electronics applications and other critical processes. Ozone is a gas that is typically used to clean the surface of semiconductors (e.g., photoresist stripping) and as an oxidizing agent (e.g., forming oxide or hydroxide layers). One advantage of using ozone gas in micro-electronics applications and other critical processes, as opposed to prior liquid-based approaches, is that gases are able to access high aspect ratio features on a surface. For example, according to the International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (ITRS), current semiconductor processes should be compatible with a half-pitch as small as 20-22 nm. The next technology node for semiconductors is expected to have a half-pitch of 14-16 nm, and the ITRS calls for <10 nm half-pitch in the near future. At these dimensions, liquid-based chemical processing is not feasible, because the surface tension of the process liquid prevents it from accessing the bottom of deep holes or channels and the corners of high aspect ratio features. Therefore, ozone gas has been used in some instances to overcome certain limitations of liquid-based processes, because gases do not suffer from the same surface tension limitations. Plasma-based processes have also been employed to overcome certain limitations of liquid-based processes. However, ozone- and plasma-based processes present their own set of limitations, including, inter alia, cost of operation, insufficient process controls, undesired side reactions, and inefficient cleaning.
More recently, hydrogen peroxide has been explored as a replacement for ozone in certain applications. However, hydrogen peroxide has been of limited utility, because highly concentrated hydrogen peroxide solutions present serious safety and handling concerns and obtaining high concentrations of hydrogen peroxide in the gas phase has not been possible using existing technology. Hydrogen peroxide is typically available as an aqueous solution. Thus, purifying an aqueous solution to achieve substantially water-free hydrogen peroxide is a challenge. It would be advantageous to be able to store hydrogen peroxide in dilute (e.g., 30%) non-aqueous solutions for practical purposes, and purify the solution to prepare high purity water-free peroxide when needed. In addition, because hydrogen peroxide has a relatively low vapor pressure (boiling point is approximately 150° C.), available methods and devices for delivering hydrogen peroxide generally do not provide hydrogen peroxide containing gas streams with a sufficient concentration of hydrogen peroxide. For vapor pressure and vapor composition studies of various hydrogen peroxide solutions, see, e.g., Hydrogen Peroxide, Walter C Schumb, Charles N. Satterfield and Ralph L. Wentworth, Reinhold Publishing Corporation, 1955, New York, available at http://hdl.handle.net/2027/mdp.39015003708784. Moreover, studies show that delivery into vacuum leads to even lower concentrations of hydrogen peroxide (see, e.g., Hydrogen Peroxide, Schumb, pp. 228-229). The vapor composition of a 30% H2O2 aqueous solution delivered using a vacuum at 30 mm Hg is predicted to yield approximately half as much hydrogen peroxide as would be expected for the same solution delivered at atmospheric pressure.
The gas phase use of hydrogen peroxide has been limited by, inter alia, Raoult's Law, as well as safety, handling, and purity concerns. Therefore, a technique is needed to overcome these limitations and, specifically, to provide substantially water-free gaseous hydrogen peroxide suitable for use in micro-electronics and other critical process applications.